Star Wars: Wrath of the Republic-Episode I-Jedi Trial
} |timeline=34 BBY—19.5 BBY |series=Wrath of the Republic |preceded by= |followed by= }} Star Wars: Wrath of the Republic is a continuing photonovel series by Arc Trooper 77 featuring different views of the Clone Wars from different Characters Timeline for Wrath of the Republic 34 BBY - The Birth Of Marland Tohm Halcyon. 33 BBY - The Discovery of Marland by Jedi Master Ranimn Dinwyr. 33.5 BBY - Marland Starts his Jedi Training and becomes the Padawan of Jedi Master Ranimn Dinwyr. 32 BBY -Battle of Naboo. 21 BBY - Marland Tohm Halcyon and Ranimn Dinwyr begin their search for Jedi knowledge on the outer rim, discovering the planet of Ossus, which had a lost Jedi Temple located upon it’s surface. 22 BBY- Outbreak of the Clone War; Battle of Geonosis. 21.9 BBY- First Battle of Ossus : CIS Victory, the Republic forces are too weak to hold Ossus, thus resulting in a full-scale retreat. Jedi Watchman Marland Tohm Halcyon, Jedi Master Ranimn Dinwyr, and Jedi Knight Rekef Nayik confront Count Dooku on Ossus, but nonetheless are forced to retreat. 19 BBY - Siege of Saleucami. 19.48 BBY - The Second Battle of Ossus was one of the opening battles of the Out Rim Sieges, fought in the final year of the Clone Wars. The Galactic Republic launched an attack on the planet's CIS base, presumably established after their initial invasion. Jedi Watchman Marland Tohm Halcyon, Jedi Master Ranimn Dinwyr, and Jedi Knight Rekef Nayik return to Ossus, hoping to capture the Jedi Knowledge located there, and also preserve the Temple. Synopsis This Episode features both The Birth Of Marland Tohm Halcyon. and his Discovery by Jedi Master Ranimn Dinwyr. as well as Marland's Jedi Training and how he became the Padawan of Jedi Master Ranimn Dinwyr. Marland Tohm Halcyon and Ranimn Dinwyr's search for Jedi knowledge on the outer rim, led to their rediscovery of the planet Ossus, which had a lost Jedi Temple located upon it’s surface. First Battle of Ossus : CIS Victory, the Republic forces where too weak to hold Ossus, thus resulting in a full-scale retreat. Jedi Watchman Marland Tohm Halcyon, Jedi Master Ranimn Dinwyr, and Jedi Knight Rekef Nayik confronted Count Dooku on Ossus, but where nonetheless forced to retreat. The Second Battle of Ossus was one of the opening battles of the Out Rim Sieges, fought in the final year of the Clone Wars. The Galactic Republic launched an attack on the planet's CIS base, presumably established after their initial invasion. Jedi Watchman Marland Tohm Halcyon, Jedi Master Ranimn Dinwyr, and Jedi Knight Rekef Nayik return to Ossus, hoping to capture the Jedi Knowledge located there, and also preserve the Temple. Characters * Marland Tohm Halcyon * Ranimn Dinwyr * Rekef Nayik * Dark Woman * Sev * “Kom'rk” * “A’denn” * “Bes'uliik" * "Jai'galaar" * “A’dan” * “Di’kut” * “Beskar” * “Gal” * “Kad” * “Zet” * “K’aa” * “Sal” * “Tor” * “Juyvi” * “Screwdriver” * “Killer" Organizations and titles *Galactic Republic *Ori'ramikade Squad *716th Attack Legion *Bantha Squad *GAR-Military Intelligence *Special Operations Gunship Crew *Confederacy of Independent systems/Separatists Organizations Chapters *''Wrath of the Republic-Episode I-Jedi Trials'' Category:Star Wars Photo Novels Category:Photonovels